Solarian Brightblaze
Solarion Brightblaze is the Grand Magister of the Order of the Magisters within the Kingdom of Lothlorian. Solarian has engaged in a long term sexual relationship with Zerevor and it this relationship that has come to define her life even above the marriage she has. Solarian is married to Eramas Brightblaze of whome is another of the Magisters within the Order making her a member of the Brightblaze Family. Solarian and Eremas Brightblaze have four children in the form of Kaendin, Satheron, Salarian, and Maendas Brightblaze of whome Kaendin was a Magister but he was believed dead during the Netherstorm conflict but in fact he was captured and is now in Icecrown where he has been converted to the belief of the San'Layn, the second son and second child Satheron is a member of the Bloodsail and stands as an admiral of the Bloodsail, their daughter Maendas is a member of the Farstriders and she leads a small Farstrider force that defends the region south of the Runestone protecting Fairbreeze, and their final daughter Salarian is a member of the Magisters and is growing within the Order due to her high Magi level. Solarian Brightblaze was born late in the First War with Chaos, and her youth was spent alongside her mother who was joining Teclis in assisting the Empire in the defence of their land from the forces of Chaos. Because of this she spent a large part of her youth amongst the humans of The Empire and as such she has a far more favorable opinion of them then most of the Sindar Elves, and especially the Lothlorian Elves of whome often blame the Humans for the deaths of so many during the War in France. She would leave the lands of the Empire when her mother took her and her brother to France in order to join up with the growing Lothlorian Kingdom which was supposed to blend the love of Magi, and the old Sindar Elven ways. As a Lothlorian Elf she became very interested in the Sunwell, and she was one of the many before it was off limits that used its wells of power, and this made her into something quite powerful in terms of Magi. Solarian Brightblaze grew close to the prince in Kael'Thalas Sunstrider and in this way she held the Magisters to the loyalist side, and didn't allow many to change sides to the San'Layn during the Civil War, and her work countered much of the support that the San'Layn had believed they would have been able to gather. Solarian would lead her Magisters in the Fall of France where she stood tall at Marseilled and was a part of the massacres against the Orcs, and she was also able to with relative ease obliterate the Orcs that stood in the way of the Elves retreating and thus she returned with the in tact army of Lothlorian back to the forests following the end of the war. History Early History 'The War in France' Main Article : War in France Category:Sindar Elf Category:Elf Category:Magi Category:Magister Category:Lothlorian Elf Category:People of Athel Loren Category:Brightblaze Family